


自欺欺人

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: 家暴手撕鸡亮 如有不适 请立刻停止阅读





	自欺欺人

**Author's Note:**

> 家暴手撕鸡亮 如有不适 请立刻停止阅读

*  
娇嫩的红色玫瑰一层层小心翼翼的展开，被包裹在透明的塑料纸里，花瓣上晶莹的露水使它们看起来柔弱又新鲜。

说到底，为什么只要有露水就会觉得对方楚楚可怜呢。  
安田章大托着腮注视着正前方争奇斗艳的各种花朵，花朵在暖色调的灯光下颜色散发出迷人的色泽。而安田只看着那深红色的玫瑰，今天进的红玫瑰颜色有点过于浓郁了，和水珠混在一起谱写了一首血与泪之歌。

「ya———susu～❤️」绑着双马尾的高个女孩脚尖点地跳着跑进了花店的店门，长度适当的浅蓝色制服裙迎着风摇曳了一圈又服帖的落回女孩子丰满的臀部。  
「嘿嘿嘿我来啦，早上忙么？」

「嗯…不太忙，说起来、不要再那样叫我啦。」仓子猝不及防的出现打断了安田无厘头无意义的神游，安田好脾气的笑起来，自从仓子第一次这么叫他开始，他就一直在反对这个有些过于可爱的昵称，至今一年有余，无果。

「是么？」果然，这次仓子也毫不客气的无视了安田小小的反抗。  
她从工作台侧面扯过围裙，侧对着安田绑身后的带子，修长纤细的手指在丝带间跳跃了几下就形成了一个优美的蝴蝶结。仓子的手巧倒是和他哥哥一样，安田曾有幸尝过花店主人、也就是仓子的哥哥大仓忠义的厨艺。那时候拿着菜刀的大仓简直像是一位专业主妇，安田的眼角微微翘起来，透出柔软的笑意。

 

「嗯？干嘛啦———一副色眯眯的样子。」仓子鼓起嘴唇，勾起手指用指关节警告式的敲击桌面。「真是的，yasu一天到晚都不在状态，再这样下去哥哥的花店快要倒闭啦————你、今天卖出了几支花？」年少的女孩微蹙着眉头，脸颊红润，轮廓线条还透着软乎乎的婴儿肥，每次仓子一本正经的数落安田的时候，都会令安田感到这姑娘真是可爱极了，一副小大人的模样。他甚至由此回忆起，从前大仓在高中竞选班长的模样。  
仓子见他不但不答，反而还忍不住要笑的样子，彻底要发脾气了。转了转墨黑色的瞳，凑近安田用力搓揉安田的脸颊。「替大哥惩罚你————！」仓子含含糊糊的叫着，化身为进击的仓子。

两个人笑闹了一阵子，仓子的身影彻底挡住了安田的视线，安田又哄又劝的把少女拨到一旁以免误了真正的生意。  
仓子下课后才来花店兼职，这个点恰逢下班高峰期，往常这个时候时不时会有浪漫的男人来店里买上一束花带给自己的恋人，也有忘记了提前预定花束匆忙来店里乱选一通的迷糊上班族。  
安田喜欢从客人的语气和需求中脑补一个个甜蜜的故事，通常这个行为会被大仓翻着白眼嘲讽，但是安田还是乐此不疲的继续这项无意义的行为。

安田笑着抬头，恍然看到马路对面神色不善的男人，脸上的微笑渐渐融化。男人一脸不耐烦的模样阴沉着一张秀气的脸，他长得极为俊美，乌黑油亮的头发梳成中分的式样微微卷曲的落在眼角旁，称得眼下的泪痣更加魅惑。男人长得不算太高，身上散发出一种生人勿近的疏离气场。

仓子顺着安田的视线往后望了望，女孩子趴在柜台的桌子上，面对门口露出修长白皙的大腿，制服裙随着动作自然的上移不自觉露出一股青春的诱惑力。  
「啊，锦户先生来接你了？」仓子回过头问安田。

「嗯……………有点奇怪，我昨天和他说了今天要到八点的………」安田恢复了常态，歪着头想了一下。「抱歉哦，仓子，我出去看一眼。」

安田并未解开围裙就走了出去，花店的围裙为了符合仓子的喜好，特别设计的偏女性化一些，虽说在安田身上也一点都不显得违和，但此时走在街上，有种安田在正常的衣裤外套了一件连衣裙的违和感。

安田和锦户隔着一条红灯的马路对视着，锦户不耐烦的扬了扬脸，他一只手插在口袋里。安田知道他肯定在不自觉的磨挲自己的大腿，那是他强压下脾气时的小动作。  
还好信号灯很快转为了绿色，安田深吸了一口气。锦户并没有要走过来的意思，于是安田只好迈出了第一步。

走到锦户身边的时候，两人均是无言。  
「回家吧，婊子。」锦户轻浮的命令道。

「……亮，我不是说了今晚要工作到八点么。」安田对羞辱性的称呼习以为常，只想尽量和锦户讲道理。

「和不知廉耻的女高中生打情骂俏算是你的正当工作么？」锦户扬起半边嘴角发出一声冷哼。  
「不、我不可以无理由的翘班。」安田没有正面回应他，不知道锦户是什么时候守在这里的，总而言之，他和仓子日常的互动每回都被爱嫉妒的男人扭曲现实，这回肯定也不例外。

「我让你。回家。现在。马上。立刻。」锦户的脸彻底阴沉下来，一字一顿的威胁到，他将插在口袋里的手取了出来，因为情绪而微微颤抖着。

「…………」安田咬了咬下唇，因为身高差不得不微微仰头看向锦户，「亮…我们能好好谈一下么？」

「我现在就要走了，跟不跟我走随便你。但是你最好想清楚。」锦户自顾自的回应到，刚刚染上火焰的眼神又回归死寂，他将夹在腋下的公文包换了一边手拿，面无表情的转过头。

「......亮，我下班后会马上回家的。」安田看着锦户的单薄又尖锐的背影，干巴巴的补上一句。

锦户再也没有回头，安田有些丧气。沿着原路回到了花店，仓子正在给一位客人结账。

「谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次光临❤️」仓子笑着和客人道别，安田则低下头侧着身子溜进店面。

「锦户先生走了？有事么？」仓子看安田的脸色不算太好，下意识问了一句。

「嗯，其实也没什么事情。他说下班之后再说。」安田笑着摇了摇头。

「这样啊……哎、刚刚的客人你见到了么？他买了那么大一捧黄玫瑰哦！！因为早上和他太太吵架了，晚上拿花去哄太太呢。好甜哦，刚刚还一直问我什么花代表道歉哈哈哈哈，苦恼的样子真是太可爱了，我以后也要和这样的好男人结婚—————」

…黄玫瑰…我要不要也顺便买一束算了……这样有用么…安田盯着被客人挑剩下的，苦笑着抓了抓金色的头发。

 

-  
锦户回到家时时钟正指向八点，当下他对［八］这个数字尤为敏感，皱着眉不烦的把公文包随意扔在沙发上。家里已经乱的不成样子，早上安田大概走的太急了换下来的衣服搭在沙发上，此时那堆衣服已经不堪负重的滑落到了地上。  
锦户弯下腰捡起一件，被办公室生活折磨过一轮的腰腹立刻不满的悲鸣起来。锦户突然像是被刺激到了一般，将刚被捡起来的衣服重新扔回地上，忿恨的踹了好几下。白色宽松的t恤绞在一起被踢的挤进沙发和地毯的间隙里，委屈的皱着堆成一个鼓包。

锦户不耐烦的望向时钟。已经八点过十分了，安田还没回来。尽管锦户非常清楚，家里离花店的路程有半小时以上，安田绝不可能真的做到八点整下班就推开任意门回家。  
他抓起身边的一个杯子，细细端详了一下里面的啤酒是否已经到达了不被人体接受的范围，明黄色的液体上飘着一些不知名的细絮，锦户想了想还是老实的把里面的东西倒掉。打开冰箱的时候，他才真实的后悔起来。很明显没什么自理能力的两人近期未曾计划去超市，导致家里的存货早就消耗殆尽。以至于，锦户亮，这位工作了一天筋疲力竭的、被上司折磨又疲于和同事社交的主儿，在家里竟找不到一瓶能暂时冷却他的啤酒。锦户憋着一肚子的火，只好在拧开水龙头喝了一杯寡淡的自来水。

八点二十了，安田还没回来。  
锦户焦虑得就像一座屁股已经着火的火箭，在等待［三、二、一］的倒数，即将凶恶的冲破大气层，冲向宇宙。  
他的左手搭在膝盖上无节奏的敲击。［等我敲到第100下的时候，安田就必须回来。］他暗自在心里不知道和谁做了幼稚的约定。

敲到第99下的时候，锦户下意识的抬眼望向时钟，才过了八分钟。［真的敲到第99下了么，或许是我刚刚算错了，不如重来吧。］锦户自欺欺人的甩了甩手，准备自第一次开始数起，锦户盯着自己的手指，随着敲击上下起伏，他坐在单人沙发里，屁股撞到了几本被藏在坐垫里的硬壳书，面前是凌乱得已经没有一丝空隙的小茶几，安田总爱买些乱七八糟毫无实际意义的摆件，摆在桌子上占着位置。桌子下面是安田的图画本，他最近喜欢用蜡笔，蜡笔的粉屑落在了黑白相间的地毯上，接近桌沿的位置被蹭出几条微弱的彩色痕迹。

数字在心头跳动，锦户隐约觉得自己像是吸食了迷幻药，阳台对面是一盏盏亮起来的窗口，窗帘是安田选择的花卉，久对电脑的双目在注视中远距离的时候，会给脑部带来一阵阵的几近眩晕的冲击。锦户盯着黑灰色的大丽花图案在眼前放大重叠，干瘪的胃里分泌出酸液。  
安田，安田，安田。面前的景象全都是他存在的痕迹，锦户气闷的踹了一茶几，得益于厚实的地毯，它颤巍巍的平移了几厘米，并未造成任何物品的伤亡。

钥匙在门锁里转动的声音悦耳的仿佛一支歌曲，锦户放下心的同时，在腿上敲击的手指也不自觉的停下，他早已想不起到底停在了哪个数字。

「抱歉，我回来了。我去便利店买了两个便当所以晚了一点。」安田的音域广阔，经常不自觉发出尖锐的声音，但此时却很平缓，像一条流动缓慢的溪流，婉转的抚慰锦户的心脏。  
锦户看到眼前的一双手胡乱推开桌子上的杂物，将一个塑料袋放在他面前。他注意到安田的手掌侧面有一道很细的血痕，像是被纸割到，锐利而单薄。

锦户站起来的时候，伴随着强烈的头晕目眩，安田的侧脸在他的视线里猛地晃动了一下。  
「啪——」  
最开始是在脸上不算太重的一巴掌，紧接着是胸口，腰腹。  
锦户用了拳头，他的身材很纤细，明明看上去是连走路都不太能使上力气的人，打人的时候却出人意料的精力充沛。  
最终他气喘吁吁的坐在安田的胸口，顺手的一拳打上安田的左脸。位置没有拿捏的太好，打在了更靠近嘴唇的部分。安田的嘴角渗出鲜血，也像一条蜿蜒而下，缓缓流动的河流。

安田始终没有还击，一如往常。他躺在锦户身下，神色如常，平日整齐的金发也因为被殴打而凌乱狼狈的散开，他用手背大力的抹掉嘴边的液体，因为他知道那样不会把血液糊开。  
锦户终于停下，他真的很累，不得不撑着墙才能站起来，居高临下的看着脚边的恋人。

安田低下头，无声的咧了咧嘴角。他大概想说些什么，牙齿割开了口腔内部的组织，他一张口就有鲜血顺着流出来。他被打的那半边脸颊滚烫的烧起来，他抬眼看着锦户，眉眼是要哭泣一般的下耷，嘴角却故作自然的扬起。  
「别打脸啊，邻居该起疑了。」他含糊的抱怨了一句。

锦户心头的黑云因为暴力的行为而逐渐驱散了，他无法控制的因为工作和生活上的事情不断迁怒于恋人。在自己得到解放的时候，同时不得不面对眼前的惨状，遗憾的是，他从不知该如何打扫战场。安田又低下头，锦户得以逃避，他实在是无法面对安田那双纯粹到可恶的眼睛。

-  
安田给自己简单的处理了一下伤口，说是处理，也不过就是去洗手间漱了漱口。他将上衣拉起来，看到身上青青紫紫的，虽然疼痛，但倒不至于伤害了内部的器官。镜子里的他，半边脸浮肿起来，看起来稍微有点凄惨。  
他走到外面把地上的衣服捡起来，抖开堆在沙发的扶手上，坐下来的时候屁股被硬物硌的生疼，他蹲下来扒开沙发坐垫和靠背的部分，发现是几本运营管理类的书，大概都是锦户的。安田用脚踢开茶几下自己的画笔和本子，给这几本可怜的书让出位置。  
好不容易可以舒服的坐在沙发上，安田佝偻着腰伸长手臂拆塑料袋。安田有些疑惑，沙发和茶几的距离似乎比平时远了一些。他拆开一盒冷掉的便当，锦户在打完他之后就回了房间，看样子是不打算吃晚餐了。安田安静的咀嚼着便利店，说不上好坏的食物，嘴角的伤口随着嘴型的变化而抽疼。  
「讲话会不会疼啊？」安田自言自语的嘟囔了一句。  
「哦，好像不会。」他点了点头。  
饭后，安田把属于锦户的那份放进冰箱，顺便取了冰袋出来敷脸。

进房间的时候，锦户可能已经躺下了，他拉了遮光窗帘，房间里漆黑的仿佛怪物的口腔。安田试探的向前走了一步，摸到了衣柜的边角，他松了一口气继续摸床脚。

「进来不知道要开灯么。」锦户突然冷冰冰的开口。

「啊？」安田没想到锦户愿意和他说话，「我以为你睡着了。」他停下了靠身体摸索周边环境的愚蠢行为，挺直身子站在原地。

锦户打开了床头灯，突然的光明令安田下意识的闭了一下眼睛。这倒有点像锦户打他的时候，拳头打在脸上的瞬间周围要么就是突然变黑，要么就是闪光的白色。  
「过来让我看一下。」

「哦。」安田顺从的来到床上。

锦户让安田对着床头灯，认真严谨的开始查看他的脸。锦户的眼窝深邃，鼻梁挺拔，他逆着光凑近安田。安田有些不可抑制的发抖，他跪坐在床上，悄悄的用手掌捉紧自己的脚腕，仿佛这样就可以让自己稳定下来。锦户认真的眼神太具有攻击性，安田索性闭紧眼睛。他感觉锦户的手指很温柔的触碰他的脸颊，他的手很冰，抚摸微肿发烫的脸颊时带来舒适的感受，安田要极力忍耐才不至于发出一些不明所以的鼻音。  
接下来锦户检查了他的上半身，手掌一一掠过那些被他打的青紫的地方，有时候只是轻轻的摩挲，有时候却恶意的压按。安田忍耐着不要躲闪，不自觉的用力呼吸，胸口下方的肋骨时不时的烙在皮肤上，起伏不定。他的身体很优美，胸口中间微微凹陷形成一条沟壑，锦户偶尔也会抚摸没有被打到的地方，安田咬着下唇，用手撑着床垫，挺直上半身以方便锦户的动作。  
锦户检查完后拉下他的衣服，又一次捧起安田的脸。安田原本不明所以的想睁开眼，却被脸上实在的触觉而怔住了。锦户在舔他。锦户的舌头在安田的唇角画着圈转动，温热的呼吸喷在脸颊，锦户的呼吸有些急促，甚至让安田的耳畔都感受到了那股蒸腾的热气。

「sho酱，对不起。」他的声音沙哑而性感，音量很轻，仿佛飘在空中。安田睁开眼睛，锦户放过了他的嘴角，闭着眼睛很认真的轻吻他鼓起来的唇瓣，他的睫毛微微煽动，安田不得不被迫开始认真应对这个吻，他甚至怀疑锦户有没有说过那句抱歉，但是似乎这一切本来就不那么重要。

锦户摩挲他的后背，安田会意这是对方希望自己拥抱他的小动作。他本能的用胸膛贴近锦户的，双手从锦户的腋下穿过，让双手牢牢的交织在锦户单薄的后背上。  
他们久久的抱紧对方，呼吸也交织缠绕在一起，鼻息里的空气潮湿温暖。锦户的身体很瘦，骨头一遍遍的碾压安田身上的伤口。  
在那个时候，安田总觉得自己失去了什么很重要的东西，却无暇顾及。

 

*  
「做什么。」锦户翘着腿坐在沙发上翻阅一本无趣的免费杂志，斜眼瞥见安田一幅收拾好正准备出门的模样。

「？」安田疑惑的歪头，「我今天要上班啊，两点开始。」

「周末上什么班。」锦户不耐烦的咂嘴，将杂志丢在一边。「再说，现在也才一点不到，这么急着出门做什么。」

「……」安田早已习惯锦户无事也要找茬的恶习，还是实事求是的回答到，「不早，走去车站外加坐车等车要至少30分钟，常搭的那趟车又改了路线，现在至少要再预留出10分钟，外加稍微早点到可以帮店里收拾一下。今天只有仓子在，肯定忙坏了……」

「过来一下。」锦户粗暴的打断。

安田有一丝的犹豫和警惕，「……要干什么？」

「干一炮再走吧。」锦户舔了舔下唇。

「…..和你说了来不及啊。」安田试图以理服人。「刚刚不是说了…」

「废话这么多。我送你去不就行了，保证十分钟就能到。」锦户的语气强硬，言语间透露出他心意已定。「而且，你的工作也不是什么正经事。」锦户嘲讽的看着安田。他一向对安田的职业表示不屑，从一开始的不支持不赞同，到后面的冷嘲热讽，再到现在的恶意阻挠。安田的应对则是，沉默和忍耐，以避免更多的事端。

「好吧。」安田这次也选择了妥协，他从容迅速的脱掉自己刚换上的衣服。「在这里还是在房间？」

「你这样很像出来卖的。」锦户挑了挑眉。

「因为我想快点去上班。」安田冷漠的看着锦户，他只脱掉了上衣和裤子，胸口的十字架首饰落在胸口折射正午阳光，金属块随着角度的轻微变化而神采奕奕的闪烁着光芒，安田看上去有些太正气凛然了，这令锦户产生出低人一等的拙劣感，他在公司也经常有类似这样的感觉。锦户早就意识到，无论他怎么对安田，对方都不会真正的向他妥协，这个认知令他感到挫败，心里扭曲的征服欲狰狞的咆哮着，他几乎是下意识的就冲上去扇了安田一耳光。

「…..」安田的脸微微撇开，锦户打他的脸向来不会太用力，但是以前都可以经过大半天的修复，现在他开始暗自担忧一个小时能不能完全消肿。  
「在这里做么？」安田假装无事发生，抬起眼看锦户。

「做什么做。看到你这张脸就来气。你最好立刻跪下，摇摇屁股勾引我，看看我有没有兴致插你的穴。」锦户故意口出恶言，在双方稍有气氛不对的时候，他总是要争个谁上谁下。

安田面无表情的趴跪在木地板上，高高翘起屁股，甚至伸长手扳开股瓣，好让锦户能看清他的身后。

「……」锦户瞥见阳台上的窗帘还没拉好，又暴躁的骂道，「婊子，你是想让所有人都看到你这幅欠操的样子么。」锦户气急败坏的抓着窗帘恶狠狠的拉上，脆弱的布面发出惨厉的叫声。

安田没有搭话，锦户眼色幽深的注视着安田翘起来的臀瓣，他头顶朝地，将脸完全隐藏在阴影中，这种顺从的反抗一向令锦户哑口无言，安田总能一边服从锦户的命令，一边让他气的半死。

-  
在一场两败俱伤的性爱后，锦户冷着脸将安田载到了花店门口，他平日上班完全不会用到这辆炫酷的机车，曾经是买来和朋友飙车的，后来变成上班族后反而变成了载安田的专车。  
锦户阴冷的望向花店。花店的装修主题是模仿花房，因此四面八方都是透明的落地玻璃，也衬得里面娇艳欲滴的鲜花仿佛花海一般涌出来，给人极强的视觉感官体验。也正是得益于这个设计，在花店里的大仓两兄妹现在被锦户看的一清二楚。

「那家伙怎么也在。」锦户不满的问道。

「啊？」安田摘下头盔也看向店里。「大仓？这家花店本来就是大仓家的产业啊，老板过来看一下也不奇怪吧。」

锦户也摘下头盔，蹙着眉看向安田被头盔压的乱七八糟的头发。  
「能不能稍微注意一下自己的形象。」锦户用手指把安田的头发梳成像往常一样的三七分，安田因为常年染发，头发容易干枯打结，而锦户丝毫没有顾及，将碰巧遇到的死结一律粗暴的梳开。安田一手指节发白地抓着机车后座的垫子，一手试图打断锦户的动作，他小声抱怨道，「小亮,很疼啦，真的很疼。」

「好了。」锦户看着被理顺的头发依旧是一幅不高兴的脸。他忍不住又看了一眼花店内，刚巧碰上大仓的眼神，他不耐烦的移开视线。

「啧。」锦户一只手插进口袋，一只手强硬地掐着安田的下颚抬高，端详他的脸。安田左脸上还是有隐约的红印，但不注意看也不会太过明显。锦户用指腹刮了一下稍红的部分，发现除了能让那里变得更红以外没任何作用，便放弃这种火上浇油的行为。  
「下面疼么？」锦户随口问道。「要不今天请假算了。」

「还好……一点点。」安田权衡了一下利弊，决定说谎。

锦户皱着眉看他，他释放的烦躁和不爽几乎要化成实体一般沉重的压在安田的胸口。「那家伙什么时候走。」半响，锦户郁闷的问道。

「……不知道。」安田老实的回答。

「……….」安田说的是事实，锦户找不到发火的理由。  
「不准去了，今天。」锦户强硬的命令道。

「…..都已经到门口了！拜托嘛…..」安田只好服软的央求道，他踮起脚尖搂着锦户的脖子，舔了舔对方单薄的猫唇。随即被锦户大力扯过，凶狠的掠夺索取，腰上原本就被掐红了的部分又一次被锦户警告式的捏了好几下。  
最终锦户还是放过安田，恶狠狠的瞪了一眼室内，自己十万个不乐意的回家了。

-  
「嘿嘿嘿。」仓子双手托腮撑在柜台上不怀好意的看着安田，笑的像个变态。「yasusu～～～～～～啧啧啧啧————」

「…….干嘛。」安田有些心虚的取过自己的工作服随手套上。  
「hi，大仓。」顺便飞快的转头给大仓忠义打了招呼，他已经能感受到自己脸上升腾的热度了。虽然早就明白刚刚在门口勾引锦户会得到那样摧残式的深吻。

「哎，锦户先生真的好浪漫好体贴哦——周末还会送你来上班…..哎嘿嘿嘿，而且不过就几个小时不见而已，还要这样深情吻别啧啧啧——————」仓子大惊小怪表情夸张的调戏安田。

「……」安田只能默默干活，完全无法应对年轻小姑娘的八卦之心。

「仓子。」一直在一旁默不作声的大仓突然开口，「你去门口浇一下花吧，我有事情和yasu说。」

「什么嘛——神神秘秘的哦——」仓子用指尖转着双马尾，一脸不情愿的站起来。「大哥真是太小气啦，yasusu一来就不理我了哼！！！」

打发走八卦的高中生后，大仓沉重地叹气。  
安田站在柜台前摆弄一盆养在店里非卖的仙人掌，金色的头发被阳光照射的发出白光，他低着头两旁的鬓角自耳旁随意的伸展出来，脖子和t恤连接的部分还露出一点浅浅的红紫色印记。进入秋季了，安田穿了一件单薄的外套，袖子遮过了手背，他似乎也发现了这衣服不太便利，于是慢慢的挽起袖口，露出小麦色纤细的手腕。

「脸上怎么了。」大仓翘着二郎腿坐在安田面前，有种兴师问罪的意味。

「啊？」安田决定装傻，不过他也并不擅长撒谎，于是只得低头看着那株仙人掌。

「报警吧，或者去告他吧。」大仓并未理会安田无意义的回应，直截了当的说道。他的表情严肃而又坚定，安田撇了一眼，觉得不笑的大仓也挺恐怖的。「你不用担心钱或者律师，或者被报复，一旦你决定了，我一定会从头到尾的帮你。」

安田还是没有搭话，他已经卷好了两边的袖子，于是现在无事可做，拿起柜台上的一本花店宣传手册看了起来。

「我是说认真的。Yasu，你不能再这样下去了。」大仓察觉到安田的消极反抗，站起来走近安田。大仓家的优良基因导致这位大少爷站在安田面前，仿佛一座大山一样，瞬间遮住了安田面前所有的阳光。

安田浓郁的压迫感下，平静的抬头。「我也是认真的。我们都是认真的。」

 

*  
锦户下班的时间越来越晚。  
安田趴在床上玩了一会手机，讯息通知栏里一直都没显示有新的未读消息。  
锦户刚开始需要加班的时候都会短信通知安田，但是近来估计是工作太忙，一连好几天都没有通报安田。安田甚至无法见到锦户，他总是在安田睡着的时候回家，而安田起床的时候锦户已经离开了。  
有一次半梦半醒间，他感觉到锦户回到床上。  
锦户的动作没有刻意的小心翼翼，但也算轻柔。安田感受到锦户先是背对着他躺着，过了一会又从背后抱住他，紧紧的抱着，他的呼吸很烫，炽热的拍打在安田的耳边。安田的耳侧尤为敏感，耐不住锦户这样拨撩，在揪紧床单的时候被抓了现行。

「sho酱在装睡么？」锦户的嗓音是迷人的烟嗓，低笑的时候尤为性感。

「没…」安田转过身，钻进锦户怀里。「你把我弄醒了。」安田的额头蹭在锦户的下巴上，新生的胡茬蹭的皮肤细微的疼痛。

「抱歉啊。」锦户轻柔的抚摸安田的发丝，安田最近修剪了头发，发丝不能在锦户的指尖打转了。「实在是太想抱你了。」锦户的声音很疲惫，轻轻的浮在空中。

「工作还顺利么？」安田乖顺的靠在锦户的肩膀上。

锦户瘦弱的手臂半搂着他，没有讲话，安田隐约觉得原本就看上去很消瘦的锦户今天看上去更虚弱了。  
「睡吧。」半响，锦户拍拍安田的背，松开手回到了原本的睡姿。

-

安田看着眼前已经进入黑屏模式的手机，总觉得有点放心不下，想着便卷起被子，光着脚跑到沙发上坐着等锦户。深夜的客厅，和卧室全然是不一样的气氛，一个人坐着孤独的气息便扑面而来，安田打开电视调小音量继续玩手机。虽然也没什么可玩的。把各个社交平台都刷了一遍之后，安田已经打了无数个哈欠。  
亮……还不回家呢。  
安田睡眼惺忪的盯着手机，犹豫要不要给对方发条消息。亮了又熄灭的屏幕就像一个滚动的漩涡，将安田牢牢的锁住，他最终没有支撑下去，昏睡在沙发上。

「Sho。」  
安田是被推醒的。锦户在黑暗中的眼睛暗淡无光，他看起来疲惫至极，连一句话都不想多说，只比了个手势让安田进去睡。  
安田裹着被子跟在锦户身后进了房间，光脚板走在地板上发出有些粘腻的声响。锦户走的摇摇晃晃的，身型看上去纤细得骇人。  
「亮，喝酒了么？」安田的头沉沉的，总觉得空气里弥漫着一股异样的气味。

「闭嘴。」

锦户在路过洗手间的时候转了弯，安田将自己摔在柔软的床垫上趴了一会。接着强撑着爬起来去查看锦户的状况。

锦户已经抱着马桶吐的昏天暗地，安田从外面接来一杯水等在旁边准备递给锦户。锦户难得看起来如此狼狈，胶好的头发此时已经散落成条状不规则的落在前额。锦户准备用衬衫的袖摆擦掉嘴边的秽物时，安田手疾眼快的从架子上取下一条毛巾递给锦户。  
深色皮肤的男人跪在地上，皱着眉不耐的推开安田的手。他的眼眶发黑，眼睛通红，凶悍的上目线看起来像一头要吃人的豹子。「滚。」锦户言简意赅的表达了他的期望。

安田固执的站在原地，趁着锦户虚弱，擅自给他清理了嘴角。锦户刚刚吐完，全然无力抵抗，他虚握着马桶边缘，被捂着嘴发出［唔唔］烦躁而不情愿的声响。  
安田又递上清水，逼迫锦户喝下。锦户被灌了几口后，喉间发出凄厉的叫喊。他愤恨的瞪着安田，发红的眼睛里盈溢着泪光。  
锦户这样看起来像一只在铁笼里的困兽，安田的心抽紧了。

一个闪神间，锦户已经掌握了主权。  
他一把夺过玻璃杯，接着朝安田的方向砸在墙上，玻璃和瓷砖激烈的撞击，滚落出零散的碎片。安田吓了一跳，下意识的向后跳开一步，恰巧踩在细碎的玻璃上，他离碰撞的地点太近，连带着脚踝上也被大块的玻璃划了几道小口子，深红色的血液在皮肤表层里被缓慢的挤出来。安田不敢再动了，他光着脚，又看不清周围，洗手间昏黄色的灯泡将整个场景都拖进了一个复古色调的滤镜里，晶莹剔透的碎玻璃在两人中间隔开了一层颇为浪漫的屏障。  
锦户剧烈喘息着，「快滚。」他再一次低声的吼道。

-  
安田醒来的时候太阳已经高高升起，金色的光线从遮光窗帘的缝隙里渗透出来，锦户当然已经不见踪影了。安田昨晚在房间处理自己脚底的伤口，这次他有些生气，于是没有去清理洗手间的现场，也暂时不太想理会锦户了。他伸手盲摸床头柜，企图能找到自己的手机，却摸到一个莫名其妙的盒子。  
什么……安田迷惑的抓着盒子坐起来。白色的包装上，只有一个小小的红色印章写着［御圆］。  
………..这该不会是那家每天只限量200份的团子吧。

安田喜欢和式点心，但是喜欢的程度也仅限于在便利店买一份团子，工作后犒劳一下自己，这样的模式。这家店他在杂志上见过，还和锦户开过玩笑说过，同样是团子，地位可是天差地别。  
安田无言的注视着那个盒子，实在是不知道锦户是在什么状态下去排队买的，他每日八点半上班，不知道是几点跑去买才能来得及不迟到。但是估计，以这两者，再外加自家的距离，锦户是很难做到不迟到。  
他猛然愧疚起来，昨晚他放着那样意识不清醒的锦户被玻璃渣围困住，放着连路都走不直的恋人在洗手间，而自己却自私的处理了自己的伤口倒头就睡。

安田隐约觉得自己的逻辑有误，但看着那个精致的纸盒却也不愿再深入细想。锦户已经很久很久不曾送给他东西了，准确的来说，他们都过了会互送礼物的时段了。安田咬着下唇，晶莹的液体打在纸盒上，他没想到自己的泪水这么沉重，落在硬纸板上发出响亮清脆的声音。

［亮，晚上回家一起吃吧。］安田用手机删删减减，反复了好几次才打出这句话，他久久的注视着那个发送键，最终还是没有按下去。

 

-FIN.-


End file.
